Sally Meets Annabeth
by alqui
Summary: This fic is set between SoM and TTC where Annabeth lives with Percy and Sally for a day due to some circumstances. Told from Sally's POV.


**Sally Meets Annabeth**

 **Set between The Sea Of Mosters and The Titan's Curse. Enjoy!**

In a small apartment in New York, a lady dashed across the kitchen, making a variety for food which, for some inexplicable reason, was blue. The woman had a kind, motherly look with chestnut hair and warm chocolate eyes.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Sally Jackson rushed to answer with no small amount of worry, since it was highly probably it was Percy as he was returning from camp today. Knowing Percy, it was also highly probable that he had gotten in some kind of trouble.

"Hello, mom? Sorry this is so sudden, but can a friend stay over for a day?" Came the nervous question.

"Of course, Percy. Come home soon and try to avoid monsters, okay?" A delighted Sally replied. She was glad her son has made some nice friends.

"I would explain it to you when we reach home, because demigods and cellphones don't really go together." He laughed a little and then hung up.

* * *

Wiping her hands, she was making Percy's favourite cookies, Sally opened the door greeting her baby and his friend with a wide smile, and a hug for Percy.

Hello Mrs. Jackson, I am Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you." The girl, Annabeth, introduced herself with some nervousness. She was quite pretty, with blonde hair, tanned skin and intelligent grey eyes but Sally could see that she was a tomboy. She pegged her as a daughter of Athena.

"Come in, dear. Make yourself at home." Annabeth looked slightly startled at this. It was as if she did not get enough love and affection, Sally mused.

Percy decided to speak up at that time. "Mom, wise girl here wanted a place to stay for a day since her family is on a trip and would arrive home today night. And well, her mom doesn't trust h- want her to travel alone. I hope you don't mind."

Sally nodded and showed them the bathroom where they could clean up, conveniently ignoring the slip up.

* * *

She watched Percy and Annabeth dig in with the sort of satisfaction that only a mother would get when her kids found her food delicious.

"Mom thwis is aweshome."

"Seaweed brain! Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Yeah, yeah Annie."

"I told you not to call me Annie, Perseus!"

"At least Perseus had a happy ending!"

"Well I am not so sure about your ending if your head is filled kelp."

"You will be there to save my life, won't you? And kelp is actually healthy and tasty, you know."

"Of course Perce. Wait, have you actually eaten kelp?"

"Nooo, but I heard it from some fishes that in some countries it is eaten as a food."

Sally listened to this banter with a slight smile. It seemed that Percy and Annabeth trust each other completely, and didn't that gave her a sense of relief that her baby has someone that would have his back? And she knew that Percy would do the same for her without hesitation. Her boy has always been loyal and stood by his friends, come hell or high water.

* * *

When Sally emerged from the kitchen after doing the dishes - she had shooed the kids away when they had offered to help - she was met with an astonishing sight.

Percy was doing his homework, and actually looked...happy about it. Not exactly happy, but there were no oh-gods-what-is-this looks, no frustrated huffs, no exhausted sighs. Sally suspected Annabeth looking over it and correcting Percy from time to time had a large part to play in this peculiar behaviour. And the jokes and laughter certainly helped to relieve Percy's anger at his homework.

She had a feeling that she would be seeing a lot of the daughter of Athena in the next few years. She also had the feeling that Annabeth would become family soon. That thought pleased her to no end.

She was glad that Annabeth had come into Percy's life. And she hoped that Percy knew it too.

* * *

 **My first One-shot fic! I was going to write more, but this seemed like a good place to end it. Who else thinks that Sally is Percabeth's biggest shipper?**

 **Upload date : 30 December, 2015**

 **Word count excluding words in bold : 661**

 **-Queen**


End file.
